Mega Turtle
General Information *The Mega Turtle is a special event involving a super weapon and Lt. Hammerman. It can be considered as a spin-off to the Mega Crab. *It is a large base, just like the Mega Crab, with an infinite amount of stages. The base is situated on top of a red mechanical turtle. *It is not a part of the regular Event Cycle. There is no set schedule for when or how often the Mega Turtle will appear. Visual Appearance *The Mega Turtle is a giant red machine that resembles a turtle. *Its head is rounded in shape. On its head there lies the insignia of the Blackguard and there are several features resembling those visible on the Gunboat, having a dual turret in the front and a radar dish on top. The head appears to be disjoint from the rest of the Mega Turtle. *The Mega Turtle has four flippers; each flipper has what appears to be an engine. Blackguard insignias are also present on the front two flippers. *What would be the tail of the Mega Turtle are two metallic structures that are symmetrical to one another. Each has tubing connecting it to the body of the Mega Turtle, and there also appears to be giant exhaust vents on top. *When viewed on the Archipelago, a giant skull can be seen on the body where the battlefield would be. *The body of the Mega Turtle is split into two halves, right and left. Perhaps the two halves open up to reveal the battlefield when scouting or attacking. Stages *The Mega Turtle has an infinite amount of stages. Each stage is unlocked as the previous one is defeated. *Between stages, different parts of the floor will raise or lower. This changes the shape of the battlefield for each stage. *Stages can contain all regular Defensive Buildings and all Prototype Defenses. *Each stage of the Mega Turtle has more Defensive Buildings and more powerful Ice Statue boosts than the previous one. *To beat a stage, you must destroy the Mega Core. *Stages can also contain Critter Containers and Cryo Bombs, which are structures that were also present on the Mega Crab. Attacks *Like with the Mega Crab, the Mega Turtle can only be attacked if the player has remaining attacks. *The player is provided with 3 attacks when the event first begins. **One attack is provided every 2.5 hours. **A maximum of 8 attacks can be stored. **One free attack is given upon the completion of any stage. Unique Weapons On each stage of the Mega Turtle, players will be able to fire a special weapon from the Gunboat. Many of these special weapons either behave similarly to existing Hero Abilities or certain gimmicks from the Mega Crab. Below is a list of such weapons. Cryobomb The Cryobomb explodes upon contact with the battlefield, freezing all buildings over a large area as well as dealing a small amount of damage and detonating all types of Mines within it. It costs 6 Gunboat Energy to use initially, and the cost increases by 8 for every use. Speed Serum The Speed Serum explodes upon contact with the battlefield, releasing a blast that increases the speed of all troops around it. It costs 6 Gunboat Energy to use initially, and the cost increases by 8 for every use. Super Warrior The Super Warrior places a supercharged Warrior onto the battlefield, similar to one released by a Super Soldier Vat. Said Warrior will have increased health and damage, and will also freeze buildings that it hits. It costs 8 Gunboat Energy to use initially, and the cost increases by 5 for every use. Crystal Critters The Crystal Critters can be deployed anywhere on the battlefield. They function identically to Crystal Critters used by Dr. Kavan, healing any injured troops however, the number of critters is fewer than those spawned by Dr. Kavan. It costs 6 Gunboat Energy to use initially, and the cost increases by 6 for every use. Crystal Shield Projector The Crystal Shield Projector can be deployed anywhere on the battlefield. They function identically to Ice Shields used by Dr. Kavan, where they negate excess damage. It costs 5 Gunboat Energy to use initially, and the cost increases by 9 for every use. Resurrection Bomb The Resurrection Bomb revives any fallen troops anywhere on the battlefield. It functions identically to Second Wind used by Dr. Kavan. It costs 8 Gunboat Energy to use initially and the cost increases by 10 with each use. Remote Hack The Remote Hack takes control of a single defense on the battlefield. It functions identically to the Universal Remote used by Cpt. Everspark, however with a few differences, most notably being capable of controlling the Mega Core which allows defenses to attack it. It initially costs 10 gunboat energy to deploy and increases by 10 with each use. Deployable Turret The Deployable Turret can be fired anywhere onto the battlefield. It is a stationary turret that fires at buildings. It costs 5 Gunboat Energy to use initially, and the cost increases by 5 for every use. Tiny Shock The Tiny Shock stuns a single building for a very long time. It costs 3 Gunboat Energy to use initially, and the cost increases by 3 for every use. Rewards *When you defeat a Mega Turtle stage, you will be rewarded with Resources and Power Stones from the normal chance. *You also have a chance of earning other items including: **Additional Power Stones **Power Powder **Prototype Modules **Intel **Diamonds de:Megaschildkröte Category:Special Events